Reality
by Kill Me Just Incase
Summary: No matter how hard she tries, she can't escape from reality. Kagome has killed Inuyasha. Rating may change.Bad summary! Woot!
1. Can't be real

**Reality**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, seeing a fuzzy green image in front of her eyes, "Where am I?" she asked herself in a raspy voice. She lifted her Hand to her eyes and rubbed them, lightly. Taking her hand away from her eyes, she could vaguely make out the image of grass. When she looked up a little, she could see trees and bushes. "The forest?" she asked herself, tiredly, "What am I doing here?" She rolled onto her back. The sun shined fiercely in her eyes, "Ow" she lifted up her right arm to block the bright light from her eyes, "What time is it?" She lifted herself up with her other hand. Now sitting up strait, Kagome looked over to her side and noticed her bow and quiver lying on the ground, "Why're those out?" Then, Kagome heard a soft, rhythmic "dip-dip-dip". Kagome spun around to face what was making the noise, and then she saw it.

Her eyes went wide with shock, Gasp She cupped her hands around her mouth "O-oh, g-g-god." Was all Kagome was able to say. She lowered her head brought one of her hands to her chest, trying to comfort herself. She thought that she was going to be sick, really sick. "This isn't real, this can't be real." She told herself over and over again as she looked up again. What she saw was Inuyasha pinned to the God Tree with arrows sticking out of him, a lot of arrows. One in each shoulder, one in his left side (just under his ribs), one just left of the center of his chest, one in his stomach area, one in the neck, and one dead in the center of his face. Blood was splattered all over him, the area around him, and a puddle surrounded his dangling feet.

Kagome lowered her head again, her hands still over her mouth and heart, "This is just a bad dream, just a really bad dream. All I have to do is wake up and it will all go away." She was sat there for several seconds, blinking rapidly, muttering the phrase "Just have to wake up" repeatedly, trying to wake herself up, groan "Did It Work?" She whispered to herself as she lifted her head up, slowly, praying as she did, to see if she had 'woken up' from this nightmare. She had her answer quickly. Inuyasha was still pinned to the God Tree, 7 arrows sticking out of him, and blood everywhere.

"What's going on? How did this happen? Who would do something like this?" Kagome asked herself shakily. Gasp She snapped her head around again to see if what she thought was right. "Oh-no," She saw her bow and empty quiver lying next to each other on the ground, " I - I didn't. No, There's no way. I couldn't . . . " She lifted her right hand away from her chest and opened it in front of her face. She saw red indentions on the insides of her fingers where she usually put the bowstring. "Oh, God, no." She felt hot tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

She let her arms fall to her side and her head dangle. She sat there for a while, dead in a way. She was still trying to figure out if this was reality or just a really bad dream. A thousand questions were racing through her mind at a hundred miles a second.

She didn't know exactly how long she had sat there, but, once she got her wits together, and looked up at the sky, she saw faint stars in the orange sky. It's almost night she thought weakly to herself. Gerrr she groaned loudly to herself, "Why'd this have to happen, why? Why would I do such a horrible thing? To . . . t-to Inuyasha . . ." Tears slowly started swelling in her eyes.

Then, a thought suddenly struck her. Oh, no, what's going to happen when my friends find me here? I'll be sitting here, my bow out my quizzer empty an-'sob'-and Inu-Inuyasha 'sob sob' pinned to the tree. This time Kagome fell to the ground, clutching her sides, and brought her knees to her chest and cried. The tears stinging as they fell from her eyes.

Finally bringing herself together as best she could, Kagome brought her hands up to her face and wiped away the tears from her face, "No, sniff no, I can't let them see this," she said to herself as steadily as she could, "I can't let anyone see what I've done." Then Kagome brought herself up into a sitting position and put on as strait a face as she could, tears still running down her face, and tried as hard as she could not to beak down again.

"Ok, I can do this," she looked back up at the body, and fought back the urge to just turn around and run away. "I have to do this." She then got up and shakily walked over to Inuyasha's dangling corps. Each step, for her, seamed like an eternity . . . one painful eternity after another. She put one foot in front of the other, always fearing the next. One foot after another, towards the thing that had plagued her worst nightmares.

Once she was about a foot or so away, her foot caught on a rock and she lost her footing. She struggled to keep her balance, but to no good. She fell forward and grabbed the first thing she could to try to keep her self from falling. When she lifted her head, what she saw was her hand grasping onto bright red cloth that had blotches of darker red, almost black, splattered all over it.

Kagome gave out a small scream and pushed backward and fell backwards onto the ground. Ignoring the pain in her rear, she kept herself propped up with her left hand with her right one clutching her chest. Panting hard, she tried to keep her heart steady.

When she had finally calmed herself down a little, heart beat and breathing back to normal, she attempted to pick herself back up again. She put her right hand to the ground and oushed up on either side of herself. But, when she did, her right hand gave out from under her and she fell to her side. Closing her eyes quickly, she fell hard with a loud 'thud' followed by a small, sort of, 'splash'. She didn't dare open her eyes. She was to afraid because, it seamed, that bad things happened every time she did. She cringed at the sudden smell that filled the air and the sudden wet feeling all over her body and face. Gathering up all the strength she could draw together, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She felt a sudden stinging feeling surge through her eyes, but she didn't close them. At the moment, she was numb to the pain. She was numb to all feeling. What she was seeing was stunning all of her senses. What she saw was . . . red. Everything she saw was a dark shade of red. Kagome had slipped in Inuyasha's pool of blood.

A darkness started closing in on her, until, there was nothing.

(End Chapter One)

A/N: Yo! My first posted story! Awesome! Anyways, please r/r. Flames, praise, whatever. Depending on weather or not you guys liked it, the next chapter will be up soon. And . . . umm . . . thanks for reading!


	2. The Dream?

Chapter 2: The Dream?

Kagome's eye opened, pure terror in her eyes. Sitting up quickly, clutching her chest, a loud shriek escaped her. The past few minutes playing in fast forward in her head.

Moment's later, when she had calmed herself down enough to stop screaming, she was panting and sweating profusely. Slowly, she got herself to normal status . . . as normal as they could get, at least.

Looking around, inspecting her surroundings, she could make out the makings of a room. Carefully, she looked harder and discovered she was in her room. She was sitting in her bed, the sheets sprawled over the floor from when she had woken. She felt a cold breeze from where she had sweat through nightshirt. Hardly being able to see any of this, due to the lack of light. She looked over at her window and saw the darkness of nigh pouring through from the other side.

"It was . . ." she spoke to the darkness, "a dream? But . . . it seemed so real . . ." She shook her head back and forth, lightly letting out a soft sigh. She tried to push those 'memories' out of her head as beast she could.

Sliding her legs out of the bed, her feet softly touched the floor. Lifting herself up into a standing position, her nightshirt and pants hang loosely off her, sticking where they had soaked through. She walked sleepily over towards her bathroom, each step she took made the wood under her carpet give a little squeak. When she walked in, she reached her hand around the wall, and flipped the light switch. The lights flickering on, the light hurting so much that she had to shut her eyes in pain. Slowly, and carefully, she opened her eyes, everything fuzzy from her watery eyes. She lifted her hands to rub her eyes. Suddenly, she had a strange feeling of de ja vu. She opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the lighting, and turned to look at herself in the mirror. What she saw was something that chilled her to the bone. Blood was smeared all over her mirror and walls. The sink was filled with blood, over-flowing a little. The faucet dripping it, making a small 'dip-dip-dip' sound each time a drop hit to puddle. Worst of all, she wasn't sweating. She was covered in dripping, wet blood. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell. Watching herself fall in the mirror, she seemed to be falling in slow motion. A loud ring started blaring in her ears, muting every other sound. When she hit the ground, she didn't feel it. The only reason she knew that she had hit the ground was because the blood marks seemed to stop turning. The ringing still blaring in her ears, her world, again, slowly faded into darkness.

Hearing the chirping of birds and the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze, Kagome realized she was in the woods again. Not opening her eyes, because she knew what she would find, she stayed there, on the cold, wet ground. She suddenly had to hold her breath, the smell of blood making her sick.

To be continued . . .

A/N: Or not! Gahh, this one took so long to write because only one person reviewed! C'mon! At least flame me! If you actually liked it, there isn't gonna be another chapter very soon unless you post! Please! Man, this one's even really short 'cause I wasn't inspired! Inspire me! Please!


	3. Floating

**Chapter 3: Floating**.

The wonderful feeling engulfed her. Like she was in floating in water. But she could breath. She was dry and her body was warm. It was so calming. She wanted to stay this way forever. No worries, no obligation. Nothing could bother her. Everything was silent. Everything was dark. She couldn't see anything, not even the edge of her nose. She was at peace. She couldn't remember how she had gotten to this place. She had a strange feeling that she didn't want to remember. Come to think of it, what is her name? She couldn't remember. Who is she? Where had she come from? Is she a _she_? Why was she thinking these things? She couldn't remember any of this. She strained to think of the answers. She thought back . . . trying to remember. But, there was nothing. Just a few words then blank space. She suddenly felt worried. This didn't make any sense. How could she not remember? What could have caused her to forget? She concentrated. She cleared her mind of everything she could.

That's not true! a strange voice rang out suddenly. It sounded oddly familiar. I never loved her! It's you I love! Who does this voice belong to? Why is it in my head? Liar! a second voice suddenly yelled. Then, everything went silent. There were no words any more. Everything was quiet. Suddenly, there was a sound. Like, something cutting through the air. Then it hit something.

She felt a strong pain in her chest, right above her left breast. She clutched at the fabric of her uniform. It felt like someone had split her skin open really quickly, like being stabbed. The bloods started pouring out, the red liquid quickly covering most of her shirt. The blood made her whole body feel cold as ice. She could feel the dampness on her delicate fingers as she pressed her hand against the wound. The pain slowly spread through her body, like a shock wave. She got the feeling of her stomach tightening and she gagged. She brought her left hand up to cover her mouth just as she vomited. A mixture of blood and yellowish chunks came up and filled her mouth, the taste making her gag even more. She tried to keep her mouth closed, but the contents forced their way out. It slipped in between her fingers, the slippery liquid. Everything slipped out of her mouth and dripped down her chin and hand. It flowed down her neck and down the inside of her uniform. She felt disgusting and in pain. Just then, the sound came again, the piercing sound.

She felt a strong pang of fear. She didn't know what to do or of she could do anything. She heard the sound of it hitting something again. She felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Her left arm went limp and fell to the side when she clutched to wound with her right hand. Then she heard two piercing sounds, one right after the other. She heard them both hit. Her right shoulder and the center of her chest suddenly flared with pain as well. She felt the center of her ribs suddenly shatter. She couldn't breath. Her right arm then lost all its strength and she couldn't hold it up anymore. She tried as hard as she could to cling to her shirt, but couldn't. She heard two sounds again. She was now starting to go numb, the pain starting to make her black out. When the sounds hit, there was only a slight pain in her neck and abdomen.

The blood that had covered most of her body suddenly turned warm and she felt that strange calmness again. The disgusting taste in her mouth, the pain all over her body, the fear, all of it was gone. Her whole body was numb now and she felt like she was going to just fall asleep.

Just barely, she heard the piercing sound again. She didn't feel the fear this time. She was peace full and she didn't care. She knew that she was going to die soon anyways. Suddenly, an image of a boy with long, silvery hair appeared. He had do ears and had red cloths on. He was smiling warmly at her. The site of him smiling at her made her feel even happier and she had an even warmer feeling inside. The image then switched to one of that same boy covered in blood and impaled with arrows. "Inuyasha?" She said, softly. Then the sound hit. Everything went black.

To be continued . . .

A/N: Wow. That was weird. I haven't written for this story in months. I just wasn't inspired. But, thanks to Lady-Sttar's comment, I got the sudden urge to write. I haven't written anything this long in such a short amount of time. I just got so excited. The instant I read the comment, I dropped everything and started writing. Now, 3 hours later, I have this. It's probably not that well written, so I'll have to go back and edit it, but I just couldn't wait to post it! So, ya, hope you all enjoy! And, thank you to all who review!


End file.
